Timmy's Last Wish
by Catlover15
Summary: Timmy wakes up to some good and bad news and hes hoping that the good news is better than the bad and his luck soon changes AND ITS FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

Timmy's Last Wish  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own fairly odd parents but it would be nice.  
  
A/N:I'm sorry but this chapter is going to be short because I decided to make it short.  
  
TIMMY'S LAST WISH CHAPTER 1  
  
"Timmy wake up its sunday and theres something me and Cosmo have to tell you" said Wanda looking very disapointed  
  
"Blue is what we are and we have to tell you the good news and the bad news"said Cosmo confused at the sentence he just said  
  
"What do you want first sweety the good news or the bad news first?" said Wanda wishing herself that it didn't have to come to this  
  
"I'll take the bad news first"said Timmy very puzzled at what they were gonna say  
  
"Pizza and Sandwhiches rhymes did you know that Timmy?''said Cosmo trying to avoid the very disapointing news  
  
"that doesn't rhyme Cosmo!"said Timmy eager to hear the news and hoping the good news was better than the bad news  
  
"Timmy I'm very sorry but...."  
  
"TIMMY COME DOWN HERE ME AND YOUR MOM HAVE GREAT NEWS!"  
  
"you guys will have to tell me later"said Timmy  
  
"but Timmy this is important!"said Wanda  
  
"Timmy me and your mom are going to see a movie and your too young so guess who is coming over?!"  
  
"NOT VICKY!,she tortures me and makes me scrub her feet!"  
  
"Yes its Vicky"  
  
DING DONG.......................  
  
"Bye Mr. and Mrs.Turner me and the little twerp I mean angel will have lots of fun"  
  
"Bye Vicky"said Mrs.Turner  
  
as the door shut....  
  
"GO TO YOUR ROOM YOU LITTLE TWERP CHIP SKYLARK IS COMING ON AND I DONT WAN'T TO BE DISTURBED"said Vicky extremely loud  
  
"Timmy's coming Cosmo get ready for it"said wanda about to cry  
  
"Well that was the end of Vicky and What did you want to tell me?"said Timmy  
  
"Well I wanted to say that its time like all kids who have fairy godparents that...................  
  
A/N:Thats a cliff hanger for you! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:hey I'm back and heres chapter 2 sorry for the wait if you really liked it and heres right where I left off  
  
"Well I wanted to say thats its time like all kids that have farily godparents that there comes a time when..........."  
  
"Wait is this the burger king news or the taco news from taco bell?"said cosmo in his own world  
  
"Neither Cosmo! I'm trying to tell timmy about the bad news!"said wanda mad  
  
"What bad news?"said cosmo  
  
"GRRRRRRRRRRR thenewsthatwehavetogoawaybecausetimmyshadusfortoolong!"said Wanda very aggrivated  
  
"WHAT!YOU HAVE TO GO AWAY JUST BECAUSE I'VE HAD YOU FOR TOO LONG!!!!!!!!"said Timmy  
  
"Yes but there is good news"said wanda  
  
"OH I SEE! because I'm the only kid who has kept this secret for this long and i'm the only one who's had fairly godparents this long just because of that there going to get rid of you!"  
  
"Basically yes"said cosmo with one smart comment in his mind  
  
"WHAT WHY WOULD THEY DO THAT?"said Timmy yelling(obviously)  
  
"Because Jorgens a Jerk and they just don't wan't anyone to be happy for that long"said Cosmo  
  
"Well since I'm down give me the good news"said Timmy  
  
A/N:Another Cliffhanger but not a very good one hope you liked it and I'm not going to update until I get at least 6 reviews so little because theres only 2 chapters so far.Bye Bye 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:Well heres chapter 3 and I will try to have humor in this one  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
"Well Timmy, the good news is that you are allowed to have one wish"said wanda  
  
"Ooooohhhhhh Timmy I know what you can wish for!"said cosmo  
  
"What Cosmo?"said Timmy  
  
"You could wish for Cheese!,ooh no a taco"said Cosmo  
  
"So your saying Wanda that I can wish for anything I want"said Timmy with an evil glare "Yes any rule free wish since its your last day"said wanda  
  
"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH TIMMY I KNOW WHAT YOU COULD WISH FOR NOW!!!"said cosmo really excited  
  
"What is it this time Cosmo?"said timmy hoping its not cheese  
  
"You could wish for a taco with tomatoes"said cosmo  
  
"Ok whatever"said Timmy  
  
"Does that mean your going to wish for it?"said cosmo hoping that he would because he was in the mood for a taco with tomatoes  
  
"NO COSMO IM NOT STUPID I HAVE A GREAT WISH IN MIND AND ITS NOT ABOUT A TACO WITH TOMATOES!"said timmy really mad  
  
"OOOOhhhh so your gonna wish for c....."  
  
"NO ITS NOT GONNA BE CHEESE EITHER!"  
  
"So timmy go ahead and make your last wish"wanda said crying  
  
"I wish for...................  
  
A/N: so hows that?its a cliffhanger too well im not updating until i get 15 reviews unless I change my mind,and how was the humor?BYE BYE 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:Hey This is chapter 4  
  
Desclaimer:I Don't Own Fairly Odd Parents  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
"I wish for................. 2 more wishes"said Timmy  
  
POOF DING......  
  
"There you go Timmy"said Wanda  
  
"So Timmy what are you going to wish for now since you have 2 wishes"said Cosmo  
  
"I haven't quite decided yet"said Timmy  
  
"OOOOOOOHHHHHHHOOhhhhh Timmy Timmy I know what two things you could wish for!"said Cosmo  
  
"What two things could I wish for,Cosmo?"said Timmy  
  
"You could wish for a taco and Cheese!"said Cosmo  
  
"I AM NOT AND WILL NOT WISH FOR A TACO!"said Timmy  
  
"Dont for...  
  
"OR CHEESE!  
  
"sheesh Timmy you don't have to go all mad at me I'm just trying to cheer you up, you didn't have to yell at me, Why does noone like me?"said cosmo crying and running to a corner  
  
"I'm sorry Cosmo, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings It's just hard to wish for something when your about to leave"said Timmy very upset  
  
"OK I forgive you"  
  
"Thanks Cosmo,so were cool?"said Timmy feeling better  
  
"Yeah oh and does that mean your going to wish for some cheese and a taco?"said Cosmo  
  
"COSMO!"Timmy and Wanda said at the same time  
  
"OK OK ALREADY!"said cosmo  
  
"So Timmy what is your first wish?"said wanda  
  
"I wish for Corn since I love it so much"(and so do some reviewers)  
  
POOF!  
  
"Yeah Corn"said Cosmo "Corn is even better than tacos and cheese  
  
"And whats you're second wish Timmy?"said Wanda  
  
Taking a deep breathe Timmy says  
  
"I wish for..........  
  
A/N: hope you liked it and I cant wait for you to read the next chapter!And after that It will get better.I hope you review and I want 5 reviews so I will know what you think of it. 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:Well heres chapter 5 hope you like it  
  
"I wish for you and Cosmo to be happy with your new god child"Timmy with a slight tear down his face  
  
POOF!  
  
"Bye Timmy"Cosmo and Wanda said  
  
A tear ran down his cheek as he watched his godparents leave him  
  
"Cosmo,Wanda here is your new godchild"said Jorgen  
  
POOF!  
  
A video footage pops up and shows the little girl  
  
"HEHEHE I love do destroy things!"said the little girl  
  
"Her name is Jenny,Good luck,NOT hahahahaha!"  
  
"Here we go!"  
  
"Hello I'm Wanda"wanda said in a very low voice  
  
"Hello I'm Cosmo"  
  
"And were you're....FAIRY GODPARENTS!"  
  
"OOO goody something else I can destroy  
  
"I wish i had a bug"said Jenny  
  
POOF!  
  
Meanwhile at Timmy's house -------------------------------------------  
  
"TIMMY COME DOWN HERE"  
  
"Mam?"Timmy said very gloomy  
  
"Me and your dad are going out to watch a movie without you and Vicky your babysitter who is being paid extra is coming over"said Timmy's Mom  
  
"Great"  
  
"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Turner I'm here to torture.. I mean play and have a good time with Timmy"said Vicky  
  
"Ok, Timmy have a great time"  
  
BAM!the door slamed leaving Timmy without his godparents to help him with vicky being here  
  
"Do you like Candy Timmy?"Vicky said holding out a garbage bag full of candy  
  
"Yes"  
  
"WELL TOO BAD YOU HAVE TO DO MY CHORES AND YOU CAN START OUT WITH MY LAUNDRY!" hehe vicky laughs while stuffing her mouth full of candy  
  
"and then when you get through with my laundry YOU CAN DO MY DIRTY DISHES!"  
  
A/N:Well I just left it like this and in the next chapter I will start off with Cosmo's POV so please review 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N:well I know what you've been waiting for COSMO"S POV yay!here you go!  
  
Cosmo's Pov -----------------------  
  
"MMM I sure do love Taco's ooo that would go good with cheese and some letuce ooo and maybe some corn and a sprite"  
  
"Will that be cash or check?"said the fairy taco bell voice guy  
  
"cash"  
  
$3.52 at the 2 window  
  
"Rats i wanted it to be the first window"  
  
"Here you go"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"Umm sir wheres the money?"fairy taco bell voice  
  
"What money?"  
  
"The money you owe me for the taco?"  
  
"What taco?"  
  
"The taco in your hand!" fairy taco bell voice  
  
"Oh this I got it from taco bell"cosmo  
  
"I KNOW THIS IS TACO BELL!" fairy taco bell voice  
  
"Oh well then heres your money Mr."  
  
"Thank Goodness" fairy taco bell  
  
A/N: short story I know, its Cosmo well next chapter is Wandas POV yay! 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N:Heres Wanda's POV!hope you like it  
  
Wanda's POV -----------------------  
  
"Where in the world is cosmo?"  
  
"I sure hope Timmy is doing ok"  
  
This new kid sure is wild!  
  
"IIIIIIIIIIIIi wwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnntttttttttttt TImmmmmmmmyyyy!"  
  
Crying  
  
"OOO maybe cosmo went to fairy world"  
  
oo maybe he went to get timmy back  
  
naaaaaa he probably went to get some food  
  
or something since he kept wanting Timmy to wish he had a taco  
  
"Stupid Cosmo doesn't know what has happened to Timmy"  
  
I wish..... nevermind  
  
Why does everything have to happen so fast?  
  
Why did Cosmo have to argue over tacos and cheese!  
  
I want everything to be alright!  
  
WHERES MY FOOD DON'T I GET ANY FOOD AROUND HERE?!!!!  
  
Well I better get back to wild girl over here (Jenny their new godchild)  
  
A/N: I know this is short but surprisingly Wanda didn't have very much on her mind 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Well heres the next chapter and I want to put two things in this chapter:Cosmos POV and in Timmy's POV then back to the real story  
  
Chapter 8:  
  
Cosmo's POV -----------------------------  
  
Time to go home and eat my taco and cheese waight  
  
did I get cheese? oh well i'll just go by a store and get some  
  
"BEEP"the checkout thingy goes  
  
"$2.57 sir"said the blue cashregister guy  
  
"What is that for?"  
  
"The cheese in your hand" said the blue guy  
  
"Oh this cheese i got from the store"  
  
"I KNOW YOU GOT IT FROM HERE"said the blue guy  
  
"No I didnt I got it from the store"  
  
"Anyway heres $2.57 for whoever needed it"  
  
"Time to go home"  
  
POOF!  
  
Wanda Im HOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!  
  
"Finally" she said  
  
"I wonder what was I supposed to get Wanda" I said outloud  
  
"I WANTED A SMOOTHY!"she yelled at me  
  
"OK OK I'll Go get one for you"  
  
"Thank you" my lovely pumpkin wife said  
  
"Here I go My love"  
  
"AWWWWWWAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Timmy's POV --------------------------  
  
I wish my godparents were back i need them without them I won't have any true  
  
friends or anyone who pays attention to me  
  
I think Ill just go to school over and over again and Crocker cant tell me I have  
  
fairy godparents anymore hey I can look on the bright side he wont mess with me anymore  
  
Why Am I Talking To Myself?  
  
Oh I know because I would have Cosmo and Wanda right now to talk to BUT I DONT CUZ JORGEN HAD TO TAKE THEM AWAY!  
  
With a single tear down his cheek Timmy fell off to sleep..............  
  
A/N:Hope you liked it please Review 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Here's Timmy's POV!  
  
Chapter 9:  
  
Timmy's POV -----------------------------  
  
"I wish my godparents were here"  
  
TIMMY GET DOWN HERE!said vicky  
  
"Yes" i said  
  
Heres more of my dirty laundry!  
  
"Yes vicky"  
  
EXCELLENT THEN GET TO WORK!vicky said blowing me away  
  
I finished them quickly since I was used to Cosmo and Wanda helping me.  
  
I went up to my room and went to sleep..................  
  
2 and a half hours later ----------------------------------  
  
TWERP!  
  
"Im up Im up" I said  
  
Your parents are home so get down here before I get in trouble for not paying attention to you  
  
As I ran as fast as I could, which wasn't very fast since I run slow.  
  
"Timmy were home!"  
  
"Finally" I whipered  
  
Timmy you look depressed"said my mom  
  
"I'm not"  
  
"Ok Timmy were going to watch t.v." my dad said  
  
"I'm going to bed"  
  
Good night Timmy  
  
I woke uo the next morning to my alarm and was very depressed so I didn't want to go to school  
  
Crocker was extremely happy today. He must have spied on me and figured out that Cosmo and Wanda were taken away.  
  
Well Timmy........ Since you can't read minds then you didn't know that we're having a movie sceduled today about FaIrY GODpArents! made by yours truely  
  
"Great"  
  
5 hours later --------------------------------  
  
Im thinking to myself that that movie was soooooooo boring Good thing I don't have any guilt about Cismo and Wanda so he can't bother me  
  
"So Timmy now that you've seen the movie it's time for you to confess that you have FAirY GODpareNTS! "Nope Because I don't have any"  
  
Really then what's that pink and green notebook you have?" 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Well that was a cliffhanger for you heres the rest:  
  
Chapter 10:  
  
"Where?"  
  
"RIGHT THERE"crock pot said pointing on my desk  
  
Oh thats just a pink and green notebook notebook, you can rip it, bent it, slam it on the ground, burn it, but I have no godparents  
  
1 hour later ---------------------  
  
Crocker finally stopped destroying my notebook  
  
"Well they must be in fairy world"  
  
nope  
  
"Oh I see, you cracked your mouth andd got them taken them away from you  
  
nope  
  
hmmm Crocker said thinking to himself  
  
"Do you say anything besides besides nope?"  
  
nope  
  
OK CLASS YOUR DISSMISSED  
  
BBBBBRRRRRIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG!  
  
MOM, DAD I'M HOME!  
  
They must be gone and forgot to call vicky which is rare  
  
Oh well  
  
I ate a sandwich and went to bed  
  
BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!  
  
My alarm went off so I turned it off and I went back and slept for the whole day  
  
A/N: Hope you liked it and in the next chapter will be the most action of the story besides Cosmo and Wanda getting taken away, SO PLEASE REVIEW! 


	11. Chapter 11

A/N:Well this chapter is mostly what people have been waiting for, a chapter that is actually of use!And A secret POV .  
  
Chapter 11:  
  
SOMEONE SECRET POV:  
----------------------  
  
I know Juandissimo that Timmy's not one of the popular kids in the school  
  
but he treats me differently, he doesnt care who I sit with at lunch and since I  
  
knew he had godparents I feel awful.  
  
And since he thinks I don't even notice him, I don't want to ruin my reputation at school  
  
I would go out with him if I wasn't so popular anyway,  
  
Since I've had you for a year without telling anyone and I already have my muffin I'm gonna eat it now........  
  
"See See"said my fairy godparent  
  
(I would say "go ahead" in spanish but I don't know how)  
  
I wish that Timmy had his Fairy Godparents back!  
  
Timmy's POV:  
-  
Man I wish Cosmo and Wanda were here -  
FAIRY COURT -  
"Why are we here all I did was eat a taco without lettuce is that a bad thing?"said Cosmo  
  
"NO!"said Jorgen  
  
You will now be Timmy Turner's Fairy Godparents again  
  
"Why"said Wanda  
  
"Because another kid had a fairy and got a muffen and wished Timmy had his godparents back"Jorgen said  
  
"Wow I can't think of anyone who would do that for timmy"Wanda said to herself  
  
"Your Honor, would you tell me who the godparent is?"said Wanda  
  
(Jorgen is the judge)  
  
"Juandissimo Magniffico"  
  
"Oh I see, and who was the kid?"  
  
A/N: WOW a cliffhanger!hope you liked it and please review! 


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hope you like this chapter I see the last was very exciting well I'm not quite sure if Im going to tell you who the person is in this chapter right at this point. But I might

Chapter 12:

"We Will Tell you In One minute, right now you have to go see Timmy"

"YAY!"said Wanda and Cosmo

POOF!!!!!!!!

"TIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
cosmo said

"Cosmo is that you?"

"no its Cosmo"said Cosmo

"AND WANDA"said Wanda

"Why are you back?"

"Because we have a surprise but we can't tell you right now it will have to wait until morning"

"Ok"said Timmy

MORNING -  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!  
Timmy's alarm went off and he knew Cosmo and Wanda had to tell him something important, Even though it was Saturday he still had his alarm set(as you read)

"COSMO, WANDA, WHERE ARE YOU?"

hmmm where could they be?

HI I"M COSMO!

AND I"M WANDA!

AND WE'RE YOUR...

FAIRY GODPARENTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"WHAT"

"Do you not wan't us here?, because I can take my wife, my underwear, and my taco and leave"

"No I want to to be my godparents but how did you get to come back?''

Wellllll............

"Someone wished you had your godparents back"said Wanda also watching cosmo flying all around the room"

"COSMO BE STILL!"

"FREEDOM!" cosmo said

"Let me guess... , was it Tootie?

"Were going to find out today"

"OK well Im going to watch Jimmy Neutron see you later I don't need any wishes right now and you better go and find out who it was who wished you guys back"

"Was it at least a girl?"

"Yes is was"

"Ok"

"It was probably Tootie"I said whispering to myself

"BYE TIMMY" cosmo said

FAIRY COURT ----------------------------

"ALL RISE"

"ALL SIT"

"Were here today to reveal in this court who wished TImmy's godparents back"

"But it must never leave this court who did or her godparent "Juandissimo" will be taken away and that would be very sad"

"GOT IT!" said Jorgen scaring everyone

"YES your honor"

"The little girl that gave Timmy his godparents back, Cosmo and Wanda is none other than........

A/N: HA! another cliffhanger just try and guess who it is you probably will any way unless I change it to someone that you least expect! oh well please review 


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: This is the second to last chapter so I hope you enjoy it oh and I hope you like the girl I chose.

Chapter 13:

"The girl who wished Timmy's godparents is........"

Crocker's POV --------------------------

Rats know that Timmy Turner's FaIrY GoDpArEnTs are gone I can't prove that FaIRy GoDPArEnTs exist but I can still fail him im class!

In the mean time I will just find someone else to spy on like...

A.J. he might have ... FaIrY gOdPaReNtS

"Crocker honey, it's time for your spongey bath with me"said my annoying mom

"Oh this will be great!"

Chesters House ---------------------------

"Well son arent you going to AJ's house?"

"Yup pop just gotta clean the kitchen first"  
-  
5 seconds later -  
"All Done"

"Bye Son you have a great time"

"I will pop"

A.J.'s House -  
"Name please" said the house

"Chester"

"Prepare to be laser toast"

"AHHHHHHHHHH"

Chester runs to the door and starts beating on it

"AJ HELP ME!"

A.J. opens the door and rushes him in

"Sorry dude my dad installed it"

"Lets play video games"

"Ok"

"Timmy has been acting a little weird" said Chester

FAIRY COURT -  
"WAIT!"

"Yes"said Jorgen

"I am the president the fairy rule wishing commitie and I have a few words"

"Yes?"

Timmy's House -------------------------

"Timmy Time for dinner!" said his mom

"Coming mom"

"I wonder where Cosmo and Wanda are?" Timmy said to himself

"Oh well Im sure they will be back soon"

BACK IN FAIRY COURT -  
"I am sorry to say that on behalf of this wish rule that you can not .......

A/N: So how did you like that? Well the next chapter is the last chapter so enjoy then I will make a new one but please review. 


	14. Chapter 14 LAST CHAPTER

A/N: Here's the next chapter for you sorry I haven't had the time to read anyones story so sorry I might not read any for a while but I will get around to it But If your on of my favorite authors Its like I've already reviewed you because your stories are great. But now its time for the big surprise............

Chapter 14:

FAIRY COURT ------------------------

SHHHHHH.....

This man is trying to say something

"As I was saying you cannot know the person who wished Timmy Turner had his

godparents back because that would reveal that she has godparents and she would get

hers taken away..."

"I am Truely sorry.. I know you wanted to thank her but this is a way of thanking her by

letting her keep her godparents...

"WHAT"said cosmo

"Cosmo shut-up!"said Wanda whispering

"MY TACO DOESNT HAVE ANY CHEESE"

"SHHHHHHHH!"

"I WON'T EAT A TACO WITHOUT CHEESE!"

"shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"I WANT CHEESE!'' said cosmo looking stupidly angry

POOF!

"Thats taken care of"said wanda glad she poofed him to taco bell

TACO BELL -  
"SIR I DON"T HAVE ANY CHEESE ON MY TACO!"

"and...." said the taco guy

"AND I WANT CHEESE NOW!''said comso almost blowing him over

"y-y-yes s-s-sir"said the taco guy

"Thats more like it.... AND HURRY!''

1 minute later ----------------------

"H-heres your t-taco s-sir"

"Thank you and how much do i owe you?"said cosmo turning back to normal

"N-N-nothing s-sir"said taco guy

"thats what I thaught"said cosmo

"Bye now"

POOF!

FAIRY COURT ------------------------

"Why your commitie- ness-ness-sir-ness?"

"I already told you, and that would make the girl sad"

"Oh yea I forgot"said wanda (which is surprising for her)

"COURT DISSMISSED!"

BOOM!

POOF!

TIMMY"S HOUSE --------------------------

"Timmy I got a taco with cheese!"

"Thats nice cosmo"

"So who was the girl?"

"Well timmy.......

"THEY WOULDN"T TELL US"said cosmo chewing on his taco

"WHAT!"

"Its not allowed because then we would know who her godparents were and she would have them taken away from her and you wouldn't want to do that since she brought us back would you?"

"No"

"I guess its for the better"

"Yup, at least I got my taco, with cheese"

"Cosmo!"Timmy and wanda said at the same time and laughing

"FREEDOM!"

"hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha"they all laughed

"FAIRLY ODD PARENTS!"

"TACO"

A/N: so how did you like that? please review and thank you all for your incouragement

and now your gonna wonder who the girl is for the rest of your life.MUHAHAHA (I doubt that but its still funny. PLEASE REVIEW! FOR FREEDOM! 


End file.
